Gato Negro
by Dei Lee Gillies
Summary: Esa desgracia de no poder estar solo / Jean De La Bruyère


**Mi forma de ver mi cuento favorito de Edgar Allan Poe. **

**Disclaimer: VicTORious no me pertenece. **

* * *

Sobre lo que voy a relatar no espero ni el más mínimo crédito. En verdad, sería irracional esperarlo en caso que mis sentidos arrojan su propia prueba. Pero aún así… ¡No estoy loca! Pero tampoco puedo dormir. Porque si muriera hoy o mañana, quisiera con esto aliviar mi alma. Mi razón inmediata es presentar ante ustedes, de forma clara, y sin comentarios externos, una secuencia de simples acontecimientos, pero por razón de los mismos, he quedado aterrorizada, me he torturado y he quedado completamente anonadada. No han representado, estos sucesos, quizás más que horror para mí, tal vez a muchas personas se les presentarán menos terribles que estrafalarios, sin embargo, sé que debo plasmar en alguna parte los eventos que, a partir de una acción específica, han infundado una serie de sentimientos perversos y temerarios en mi mente.

Siempre he sido conocida por ser fría y cruel con mis pares, e incluso mayores. No tenía ni tengo respeto por quienes, pienso, no se lo merecen. Aún así, jamás fui capaz de dañar profundamente a alguien, por el simple placer de hacerlo. No obstante, inclusive por mis ya dadas características, tenía cierta debilidad y pasión por los animales. Desde pequeña mis parientes me permitieron poseer una gran variante de los mismos. Pasaba con ellos casi todo el tiempo y nunca me consideré tan feliz como cuando les daba de comer o acariciaba. Esta particularidad de mi carácter aumentó con los años, y cuando ya alcancé la edad suficiente, lo hice mi mayor vocación. Para quienes profesan cariño a un perro, o cualquier otro animal, no tendré la necesidad de especificar la intensidad y naturaleza del goce que esto puede proporcionar. El desinteresado amor de un animal, en su generosidad, es algo completamente distinto a lo que un ser humano podría llegar a dar.

Conocí a una chica, y tuve la dicha que de ella, Victoria Vega, tenía la misma disposición que la mía. Le conocí en la Universidad, estudiando Veterinaria. Me permití ser vulnerable y amable con ella, porque fue quien se lo merecía, entre todas las personas. Al tiempo de terminar nuestras carreras, nos fuimos a vivir juntas. Por supuesto, observando nuestra pasión mutua por los animales no perdimos ocasión para regalarnos recíprocamente ejemplares de las especies más agradables. Teníamos pájaros, un perro bellísimo, conejos, un hermoso pez dorado… y un gato.

Este último, era robusto y hermoso. Completamente negro y de una inteligencia maravillosa. Refiriéndose a su sagacidad, Victoria, que en el fondo no era poco supersticiosa, hacía frecuentes alusiones a la antigua creencia, de que los gatos eran brujas disfrazadas. No significa que siempre discutiésemos sobre aquél punto, y si en este relato lo menciono, es simplemente porque me viene a la memoria las veces que profundizó con entusiasmo sobre el tema.

Destello, era el nombre del gato, mi camarada, mi favorito. Yo le daba de comer y el me seguía donde quiera que fuese. Aquello me tenía tan sin cuidado, así que llegué a permitirle que me acompañara por las calles a dar un paseo cercano a la casa. Nuestra amistad, simple y muy atenta, persistió durante años, en los que, mi características crueles e insolentes comenzaban a reflorecer, sufriendo una alteración radicalmente mala.

Día a día me hacía más taciturna, más irritable, indiferente, tal como lo era antes de conocer a Tori. Incluso, con el cambio de mí personalidad, me permití gritarle y alegarle a ella, quien con su característica sumisa y callada no alegaba y solo trató de ayudarme. Con el tiempo, apliqué la violencia, cosa de la que no me enorgullezco para nada. Mis pobres animales, naturalmente, debieron sentir el cambio personalidad. No solamente los dejé de alimentar y de acariciar, sino que también los maltraté.

En cuanto a Destello, aún tenía para él un cariño suficiente que me impedía golpearle, mientras no tenía escrúpulos de maltratar a los conejos, e incluso al perro, cuando por casualidad o cariño estaba en mi camino, moviendo su cola de lado a lado. Mi mal humor e irritable personalidad me invadía cada vez más, cada vez más comparable a al alcohol y con Destello mismo, que entre tanto envejecía, y que naturalmente se iba haciendo más destemplado. Él mismo comenzó a conocer los efectos de mi carácter, ya asumido, malvado.

Una noche, como yo entrase en casa con molestia conocida, luego de marcharme de mis habituales bares de mala muerte, imaginé que el gato evitaba mi vista. Lo atrapé, pero él, espantado por mi violencia, me mordió en una mano, sacándome sangre. Mi alma original parecía agigantarse dentro de mí, adhiriendo una rabia súper diabólica, saturada de absenta, penetrando en mi interior. Del bolsillo de mi saco obtuve un cortaplumas, ya viejo. Aquél que utilizaba cada vez que tenía problemas con alguien cuando fui más joven. Abrí la filosa y medio amogada arma punzo cortante, y tomé al pobre animal por la garganta, y deliberadamente le hice saltar un ojo de su órbita.

Me avergüenzo, me quemo, me estremezco al escribir todo esto, de verdad.

Cuando mi razón volvió en la mañana, cuando se hubieron disipado todos los vapores de mi crápula nocturna, experimenté una sensación de remordimiento y horror, del crimen del que me había hecho culpable; arrancarle un ojo a Destello y a Victoria faltarle el respeto, eran algo que me hacían sentir con un débil y equívoco sentimiento.

Me sumí a los excesos bien pronto. Ahogué en cerveza y absenta, todo recuerdo de mis acciones pasadas.

Entretanto, el gato sanó paulatinamente. La órbita del ojo perdido presentaba, un aspecto horroroso, pero parecía no sufrir. Iba y venía por la casa, según su costumbre; pero como llegara a verme por la casa, huía de mí, con horror extremo.

Me restaba bastante de lo que fue de mí antes, cuando mi corazón parecía ser noble por el sólo motivo de que Tori existiera, como para sentirme afligida por esta antipatía evidente de parte de un ser que tanto me había amado otras veces. Pronto este sentimiento dio parte a la irritación. Y así, a mi postrera e irrevocable caída en el espíritu de la perversidad. Con todo, tan segura como que existe mi alma, creo yo que la perversidad es uno de los primitivos impulsos del corazón humano; una de las indivisibles primeras facultades o sentimientos que dan dirección al carácter del ser humano. Tanto la perversidad como el amor, eran sentimientos primitivos, siempre presentes en el humano, así de la manera que cada uno, por individual o conjunto, decidía cuando podría expresar estas emociones. Yo había sentido amor por Victoria, y en toda mi vida por los animales. Pero la perversión era lo que causaba mi ruina completa. Era ese deseo ardiente, insondable del alma de atormentarse a sí misma. De realizar acciones suicidas, estar al borde de la Ley, incluso sabiendo sus límites.

Y en este deseo de violentar a mi propia naturaleza, de hacer el mal por amor al mal, fue lo que me dispuso a finalizar el suplicio que había impuesto al inofensivo animal.

Una mañana a sangre fría, le puse un nudo corredizo alrededor del cuello y lo ahorqué en una rama de un árbol. Lo ahorqué ahogada en lágrimas, con el más amargo remordimiento en el corazón; lo hice porque yo sabía que él me había amado y porque sentía que no me hubiese dado ningún motivo de cólera.

En la noche siguiente que siguió al día de mi más horrible pecado mortal, fui despertada por los gritos de ¡Fuego! ¡Está ardiendo todo! Las cortinas de mi habitación estaban convertidas en llamas furiosas. No sin gran dificultad escapamos del incendio Vega y yo. La destrucción fue completa. Fue absorbida toda mi fortuna, y entonces me entregué a la desesperación.

No pretendo hacer una conexión entre la causa y el efecto, entre la atrocidad y el desastre. Estoy encima de esta debilidad. Pero me doy cuenta de una cadena de hechos y no quiero descuidar ni un solo eslabón.

El día siguiente al incendio, visité las ruinas del lugar. Los muros estaban mezclados con el techo en el suelo, a excepción de uno. Y esta excepción se encontró ser un tabique interior poco sólido, situado casi a la mitad de la casa, contra el cual se apoyaba la cabecera de mi cama. Alrededor de este muro, había una multitud estaba apiñada y muchas personas parecían examinar algo muy particular con viva atención. Las palabras "extraño" y "singular", y otras semejantes despertaron mi curiosidad. Me aproximé y vi bajorrelieve, esculpido sobre una blanca superficie, la figura de un gato gigantesco. La imagen estaba copiada con una precisión maravillosa.

Se podía vislumbrar una cuerda alrededor de su cuello.

En seguida de ver esta aparición, porque no podía menos de considerar esto como una, mi asombro y temor fueron inmediatos. Pero al fin, la reflexión vino en mi ayuda. Recordé que el gato había sido ahorcado en un jardín adyacente a la casa. A los gritos de alarma, el jardín había sido inmediatamente invadido por la multitud y el animal debió ser descolgado y arrojado a mi cuarto a través de la ventana abierta.

Esto, debió ser hecho con el fin de despertarme. La caída de los otros muros había comprimido a la víctima de mi mayor crueldad, en el yeso recientemente extendido. La cal de este muro, combinada con las llamas y el amoníaco del cadáver, habrían impreso la imagen, tal cual yo la veía. Aunque yo satisface así mi razón, no pude hacer tan audazmente con mi conciencia, pues el suceso sorprendente que acabo de contar, obró sobre mi imaginación una impresión profunda.

Durante muchos meses no pude deshacerme de la sombra del gato, y durante este período envolvió a mi alma un sentimiento, que parecía pero que no era, el remordimiento mismo. Llegué hasta llorar la pérdida de Destello, y buscar por los lugares donde frecuentaba, otro favorito de la misma especie, que lo supliera.

Una noche como estuve sentada, medio aturdida por la culpa y el alcohol en un bar más que infame, mi vista fue repentinamente atraída hacia un objeto negro que reposaba en lo alto del techo del bajo edificio de en frente. Hacía algunos momentos que miraba en ese lugar y me sorprendía no haber notado aquél objeto colocado allí. Me aproximé tocándolo con la mano.

Era un gato negro. Un enorme gato negro, por lo menos tan grande cómo Destello, e igual a él excepto en una cosa.

Destello era tan negro como la noche nublada y sin luna, y éste tenía una salpicadura larga y blanca, de forma indecisa, que le cubría casi toda la parte del pecho. Apenas le toqué, se levantó precipitadamente, ronroneando, se frotó contra mi mano y pareció encantado con mi atención. Descubrí que era el animal que buscaba.

En seguida le propuse al dueño del lugar comprar, pero se desentendió, no lo conocía, no lo había visto jamás, hasta aquél momento. Continué acariciándolo y cuando me preparaba a volver a casa, el animal se mostró dispuesto a acompañarme. Se lo permití hacerlo, bajándome de vez en vez, y acariciándolo al ir andando.

Cuando estuvo en mi casa, se encontró como en la suya, y llegó a ser en seguida gran amigo de Tori.

Por mi parte, pronto sentí nacer antipatía contra él. Era casualmente lo contrario de lo que yo habría esperado; pero no sé ni cómo ni por qué sucedió esto. Su evidente ternura me disgustaba, fatigándome casi. Lentamente estos sentimientos de disgusto y fastidio llegaron hasta la amargura del odio. Evitaba su presencia, y una especie de sensación de vergüenza, y el recuerdo de mi primer acto de cruda crueldad me impidieron maltratarlo. Durante semanas me abstuve de golpearlo violentamente. Llegué a huir silenciosamente de su odiosa presencia, de la misma manera de la que se escaparía de la peste.

Lo que aumentó, sin duda, mi odio contra el animal, fue el descubrimiento que hice en la mañana de haberlo traído a la casa, que como Destello, él también había sido privado de uno de sus ojos. Esta circunstancia no contribuyó más que a hacerlo aún más querido por Victoria, que como ya he dicho antes, poseía en alto grado esa ternura y sensibilidad que me había afectado a mí tanto tiempo antes, siendo el manantial frecuente de mis más sencillos y puros placeres. Victoria siempre fue algo más que solo una sonrisa. Siempre me transmitió esa paz que en los últimos años estuve perdiendo.

Sin embargo, el cariño del gato para conmigo, parecía acrecentarse en razón directa de mi aversión contra él. Seguía mis pasos con una tenacidad difícil de comprender. Cada vez que me sentaba, se acurrucaba bajo mi silla o saltaba sobre mis rodillas, cubriéndome con sus caricias horrorosas. Si me levantaba para andar, se metía entre mis piernas y casi me hacía caer, o bien introduciendo sus largas y agudas garras en mis vestidos, trepaba de esta manera hasta mi pecho, ronroneando, y mirándome con su único ojo bueno.

En estos momentos, yo sólo deseaba matarlo de un golpe. Pero me detenía en parte por el recuerdo de mi crimen y del amor puritano de mi mujer, y en parte por el terror que me causaba el animal.

-Jade. - me llamó ella con su dulzura caracterizada. Estábamos sentadas frente a la chimenea mientras en su regazo estaba el gato, disfrutando de sus caricias. - ¿Haz notado la mancha del gato en su pecho?

Por supuesto que lo había hecho, incluso cuando mi razón se esforzó largo tiempo en considerarlo imaginario, cuando conocía de trasfondo la precisión del contorno de su cuello y su pecho. Era la viva imagen de algo que me aterrorizaba, a tal punto de hacerme sentir repugnancia y horror. Era la figura de una horca. La cuerda alrededor del cuello de Destello.

Bajo la presión de tales pensamientos bajos y tormentosos, donde la figura de mi anterior y amado gato me atormentaba y me volvía tan lúgubre al punto de creer en la reencarnación de la mayor de mis pesadillas, vinieron a ser mi más íntimas preocupaciones de los más sombríos y malvados pensamientos. Llegué a odiar todas las cosas y toda la humanidad, sin embargo, ella, Victoria, mi tan hermosa y paciente Victoria, no se quejaba nunca, era mi mayor paño de lágrimas, la luz que día a día se iba apagando entre mis manos. Era quien pudo salvarme de tantos horribles sentimientos, pero no. Cegada yo con el horror, el pánico y la culpa, jamás pude vislumbrar aquello.

Un día me acompañó para un quehacer doméstico, al sótano del viejo edificio donde nuestras desgracias nos obligó a habitar. El gato me seguía por los estrechos escalones y, en ese instante me exasperó, hasta ponerme demente. Levanté el hacha y olvidando mi temor pueril que le tuve, le dirigí un golpe que hubiera sido mortal si lo hubiese alcanzado como deseaba; pero el movimiento fue detenido por la mano de Tori. Esta intervención me produjo una rabia más que maldita; desembaracé mi brazo del suyo y le hundí mi hacha en el cráneo.

Cayó muerta al instante, sin exhalar un último suspiro, ni dirigir una última palabra.

Terminado el horrible asesinato, entre un mar de lágrimas, me puse inmediata y deliberadamente a intentar esconder el cuerpo. Comprendí que no podía hacerlo desaparecer de la casa ni de día ni de noche, sin correr el peligro de ser observada por los vecinos. Muchos proyectos se cruzaron, entonces, por mi cabeza. Pensé, un momento, en dividir el cadáver en pequeños pedazos y destruirlos por el fuego. Resolví después cavar una fosa en el suelo de la bóveda. Luego imaginé arrojarlo al pozo del patio. Más tarde, en meterlo en un cajón y enviarlo como mercancía con destinto a cualquier lugar. Finalmente, me detuve ante un expediente que consideré como el mejor de todos. Determiné emparedarlo en el sótano, como se dice que hacían en la Edad Media los monjes a sus víctimas.

El sótano parecía muy bien dispuesto para semejante atrocidad. Los muros estaban construidos descuidadamente, y hacía poco habían sido cubiertos, en toda su extensión, en una capa de mezcla que la humedad del tiempo había impedido endurecer.

Además en uno de los muros había un hueco que era una falsa chimenea, que había sido tapada como el resto de la habitación. No dudé en que se me haría fácil quitar los ladrillos del lugar, introducir el cuerpo y emparedarlo del mismo modo, de manera que ningún ojo humano pudiera imaginar algo sospechoso.

Y no fui engañada en mi cálculo. Con ayuda de una palanca quité con facilidad los ladrillos, coloqué el cuerpo contra el muro interior, sosteniéndolo en esa postura hasta reestablecer, sin gran trabajo, todo a como estuvo antes. Habiendo procurado hacer una mezcla de cal y arena, con todas las precauciones imaginables, dejé todo como estuvo, donde no se podía distinguir el revoque anterior con este. Quité todos los escombros con el más prolijo esmero, barrí el piso y quité los escombros. Miré triunfalmente mi trabajo, satisfecha de que no se notara cambio alguno. Por lo menos aquí mi trabajo no ha sido perdido.

Mi primer pensamiento fue buscar al animal, que fue la causa de la desgracia más grande de mi vida, ya que había resuelto, al fin, darle muerte.

Su hubiera podido hallarlo en aquel momento, su destino estaba cumplido, pero parecía que el gato se había alarmado por la violencia de mi acción reciente, y tenía cuidado de no presentarse en mi actual estado de humor.

Era imposible describir la feliz sensación de consuelo, que la ausencia del horroroso animal dio en mi interior. No estuvo en toda la noche, y así, esta fue la primera noche que dormí con tranquilidad. Sí, yo dormí con el peso del crimen sobre mi alma. Pasaron el segundo, y tercer día, pero él no vino. Una vez más respiré libre de su presencia inquietante. El monstruo había abandonado para siempre aquellos lugares. No podía tener mayor dicha que aquella. Y la criminalidad de mi tenebrosa acción, no me inquietó demasiado.

Se abrió una especie de investigación, puesto que Victoria ya no frecuentaba los lugares en que antes lo hacía. Al cuarto día, después del asesinato, una porción de agentes de policía se presentó inopinadamente en casa y se procedió a un prolijo sumario. Confiando en la impenetrabilidad del escondite, no experimenté ninguna sensación de irritación. Los oficiales me hicieron acompañarles a cada uno de los lugares de mi hogar. Bajaron al sótano y mi corazón palpitaba pacíficamente, como el de un Ser Humano que duerme en la inocencia. Recorrimos de extremo a extremo del recinto, cruzando yo mis brazos sobre mi pecho, paseándome de lado a lado sin cuidado.

-Sheriff Harris, - dije cuando subíamos la escalera. - Estoy satisfecha de haber desvanecido todas y cada una de sus sospechas. Les deseo a todos una buena salud y mucha vida. Muchísimas gracias por su preocupación por Victoria. Pero, vean aquí, usted Oficial y el Teniente Oliver, que esta es una casa singularmente muy bien construida. Estos muros… ¿Ya se marchan? Estos muros están fabricados muy sólidamente.

Y por una fanfarronada estúpida, golpeé fuertemente justo la pared donde estaba el cadáver de la mujer de mi vida.

¡AH! Que Dios me proteja y me libre de las garras del demonio. Apenas el eco del toque turbaron el silencio, una voz me respondió desde el fondo de la tumba. Un lamento primero, como el sollozo de un niño y luego un grito prolongado anormal e inhumano, un aullido, un alarido de triunfo y dolor, de la horrible armonía propia del sonido de los torturados en el infierno.

Contarles a ustedes mis pensamientos sería sumamente insensato.

Durante un momento los agentes y sus subordinados se quedaron inmóviles en los escalones, estupefactos por el terror.

Un momento después, con la brutalidad propia de un hombre inseguro, el Sheriff Harris me detuvo, inmovilizando mis brazos con los suyos, apretando mis muñecas. Una docena de brazos robustos demolía la pared que vino a tierra de un golpe.

Tori, mi Victoria, el amor de mi vida, estaba ya cubierta de sangre coagulada y escombros, y rígida ante los ojos asombrados de los espectadores. Sobre su cabeza, con el único ojo echando fuego, estaba trepado la abominable bestia, cuya astucia me había inducido a matarla, y cuya voz chillante me había entregado al verdugo…

¡Había emparedado el monstruo en la tumba de mi hermosa Victoria!


End file.
